1. Technical Field
This invention relates to article security devices used by retail and similar stores and outlets. More particularly, the invention relates to electronic article surveillance security devices attachable to articles in a manner that makes the devices essentially impossible to remove or disable absent destruction of the devices or using keys that release the devices from the item on which they are secured. Specifically, the present invention is related to a bottle security device that holds an electronic article surveillance component where the bottle security device is configured to be received over the end of a typical bottle such as those bottles used to hold beer, wine, and liquor, in a manner that prevents its removal absent substantial damage to the bottle or bottle security device or the use of a corresponding key.
2. Background Information
The need to prevent, deter, stop, and/or catch shoplifters has become of increased concern to retail store owners. To meet this increasing demand, various forms of electronic article surveillance have been developed. One type of electronic article surveillance includes the use of a detector that is typically disposed about the exit and entrance to the retail establishment. The system then utilizes electronic article surveillance (hereinafter EAS) tags that are attached to items in the retail store. An alarm may be activated when an EAS tag is passed in close proximity to the detector. Thus, if a shoplifter attempts to take an article having an EAS tag through the exit, an alarm sounds and the management of the store is immediately notified.
One drawback to such a system is that an EAS tag must be placed on each article in the store to protect the article from theft. Although such systems are manageable for stores that sell articles such as videocassettes, compact discs, audio cassettes, and other boxed materials where an EAS tag can be hidden in a place where it cannot be removed, such systems are impracticable for retail stores that sell items having packaging that does not provide a readily available space for hiding or securing an EAS tag. Although locking straps have been developed that wrap about a portion of an article to secure an EAS tag to the article, such EAS tag-carrying straps may be defeated when the article being protected may be easily transferred to another container. Such is the case when the article being protected is wine or liquor.
A retail store selling wine or liquor cannot easily attach an EAS tag to the liquor bottles in a location where it cannot be easily removed by a shoplifter. Further, if an EAS tag-carrying locking strap is utilized, the shoplifter may still open the bottle of liquor and pour the contents into an untagged container and then leave the store. It is thus desired in the art to provide a device that carries an EAS component that may be utilized to prevent the unauthorized opening of a typical wine or liquor bottle. For such a device to be commercially successful, the device must fit a variety of differently sized bottles while being openable with a common key held by the check-out clerk in the retail store. Such devices must also be able to withstand twisting, prying, and shock forces applied to the device by a shoplifter in order to dislodge the device from a bottle.
One example of an anti-theft device for bottles is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,602,530. The device disclosed in this patent includes an outer socket which can be moved in relation to an inner socket between two end positions with one of the end positions being a locking position. A plurality of retainers are distributed about the periphery of the inner surface of the outer socket. The retainers extend into the inner socket when the outer socket is in the locked end position. These retainers engage the bottle beneath the bead that is typically disposed on the neck of a bottle. The retainers thus prevent the removal of the device from the neck of the bottle until biased outwardly by a magnetic key. Although devices such as this function for their intended purpose, room for improvement remains in the art.
Another example of an anti-theft device for bottles is disclosed in International Publication No. WO99/67149 published on Dec. 29, 1999. This publication discloses a device having an inner member and an outer member in which a locking mechanism comprises teeth extending outwardly from the inner member which lockably engage teeth extending inwardly from arms which extend upwardly from the lower portion of and on the interior of the outer member. The locking mechanism thus lies between respective side walls of the inner and outer members.